1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting fixture with a reflecting light fixture case with at least one light source and a diffuser wall, which covers a light outflow opening of the case and which is attached to the wall of the case.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such lighting fixtures are for example employed in photographic studios and film studios for illumination of the object to be photographed, but in addition also in exhibition rooms or the like for the illumination of certain parts of a room. According to the conventional lighting fixtures the diffuser wall is edged by the edge of the casing and thereby covered at its edges. The frame reduces the area useful as an illuminating surface of the diffuser wall. With a predetermined size of the lighting fixture thus results a corresponding smaller illuminating surface. In addition, it is not possible to combine several illuminating surfaces to a uniformly illuminating surface, since the shadows formed by the edges of the individual illuminating surfaces are disturbing.